


Bruised Ego

by JamesAeza



Series: A Little Too Literal [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bruises, Caring, Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: As suggested in canon, when Roman's ego gets bruised, it's uncomfortably literal.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: A Little Too Literal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871620
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Bruised Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially I thought it would be a nifty idea to start a series of idioms like 'bruised ego' (which was referenced in canon) heartache, brain freeze, translating literally onto the sides. If you have any ideas for some, please tell me! (Also if you have a specific prompt any ship is fair game.) Anyway, new series and I hope you all enjoy.

“Roman? Can you open the door, please? I just wanna talk.”

“No. Go ’way.”

“Look, I’m sorry I insulted you earlier, but can we please be civil about this?”

“Nooo.”

Roman sounded weirdly uncomposed, and was acting oddly immature. He suddenly felt a little worried. “Buddy? You okay in there?”

“Just leave. Please.” He sounded tired. Desperate. Virgil was starting to get worked up, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to relax until he was sure that Roman was okay. 

“I’ll leave if you just open the door real quick.”

“Please.” Roman was almost begging, which threw Virgil off. 

“I’m coming in.”

“No!”

Virgil swung the door open, surprised upon finding it unlocked. He then looked inside, realizing why Roman had been so hesitant to let him in. 

The other man was splayed out on his bed. He was shirtless, which made Virgil blush a little (thank god for makeup) and the majority of his face, chest, and torso were covered with painful looking discolored bruises and cuts. He had a split lip and a black eye as well. 

“Whoa, Roman, who beat you up?”

He sighed. He clearly hadn’t wanted to be seen like this. “Look at it this way: when other people tell me stuff I don’t wanna hear, I beat  _ myself  _ up over it.”

“Wait, you’ve been hurting yourself?”

“Well… no. It just… happens, I guess. It’s no one’s fault,” he quickly assured Virgil, who looked ready to murder the perpetrator. 

“Oh.. kay…” Virgil looked extremely confused, as well as unsure what to do. “How can I help you?”

“Oh god.” Roman groaned as he arched his back, seemingly in pain. 

“Whoa, what happened?”

“Pity makes it worse. Just go, please, I can take care of myself.”

Virgil would rather do anything over make it worse, so he chose his next words carefully. “Of course you can, but I want to help. Just let me so I can feel less useless, please.”

Roman sighed, seemingly contemplating the suggestion. Deep down it sounded appealing. Not having to force himself to work through the pain, patch himself up messily. Even if it was just out of pity, and that hurt. 

“Only if you promise not to tell the others.” He didn’t need all of them to think he was weak. Virgil nodded eagerly, seating himself on the bed next to Roman. As he carefully inspected the damage, Roman felt his face growing hot for a reason he couldn’t place. 

Well, he probably could have placed it had he tried, he did represent romance after all. He was just not quite ready to try.

“I’ll be right back,” Virgil said. Roman nodded mutely. 

When he returned, he had with him medical supplies. Roman just shut his eyes and allowed himself to relax as he was treated. He had to admit, it was a rather nice feeling, aside from the occasional flares of pain that had him whimpering and Virgil apologizing repetitively. 

Once patched up, he felt a cold cloth under his eyes. It took him a minute to realize that Virgil was wiping his tears, that he’d been crying. 

He winced as a few problem spots acted up. Crying in front of the one guy he wanted to impress wasn’t doing a lot for his current state. 

But… Virgil hadn’t judged him, or laughed. Just wiped the tears away, like it was nothing. Like he cared. 

He waited a few moments before opening his eyes back up, observing Virgil’s surprisingly stellar job. He sighed in relief, scooting back up to an upright position on the bed, propped up by pillows, and grabbing the advil next to him. Virgil did not react until he took around ten of the little pink pills. 

“Oh my God, you fucking idiot,” he shouted, then backtracked when he saw Roman flinch. “Aw, no I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that you’re not supposed to take more than six in  _ twenty four hours. _ ” 

“Oh.” That was all? He shrugged. “It probably doesn’t matter that much. Besides, just a few doesn’t work.”

“Okay, I am confiscating this,” Virgil informed him, grabbing the bottle as well as the Tylenol next to it. “If you need meds, you ask me, and then I will  _ dose them properly. _ ” Roman whined a little. 

“That’s stupid.”

“Mhm. Just like taking ten pills at once.”

Roman pouted, causing Virgil to giggle a little. “Chin up. You’ll feel better soon.”

Roman nodded slowly. He’d never been cared for like this before, and he rather wanted to believe what Virgil promised, almost like a child. Everything would be okay. He would feel better soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if I should continue this :)


End file.
